Gravity falls DipperXPacifica DipperXreader
by Candyhina243
Summary: You come back to gravity falls after 2 years and hopefully nothing has changed. and nothing has except for one thing... do you have feelings for dipper?
1. Chapter 1

Gravity falls, dipper X Pacifica Dipper X Reader

_Y/N~ your name_

Reader's POV

I looked out of the taxi window. It's been so long since I last left here. Here I was, in gravity falls. It seemed like just yesterday I was having water balloon fights with dipper and Mabel and having disco parties with waddles. Seems like nothing has changed though, Old man Mcgucket still crazy as always. I soon arrived at the mystery shack, always so…ugly and damp but it's what's in the inside that counts. I jumped out of the taxi before they could push me out and paid the driver. I stared at the shack. It was so nostalgic and wonderful. I ran towards the door.

Mabel's POV

Today is the day one of my bestest friends are coming! I'm so excited. Yay! Y/N is coming! I'm so excited to have parties with her and everything. I hopped of my bed and ran down the living room. Was she here yet? Ooh! Everything was spinning in my excitement.

Reader's POV

I walked up the "Steady" steps and reached for the doorknob but my hand didn't move to open the door. What if everything had changed? What if Dipper and Mabel don't even remember me anymore?! I gasped. I closed my eyes to embrace the surprise and opened the door. I opened my eyes to see Grunkle Stan. "Welcome customer to the mystery shack! Here is a wonder- Oh Y/N you're back! Got any money for your big ol' Stan?" I chuckled and handed him 5 dollars. "Thanks." Stan exclaimed and walked off. Suddenly I heard a shout and a squeal. "Y/N you're here! OMIGAWSH! Ehehe. I love you." It was Mabel. She hugged me and then poked me on the shoulder. She dragged me to the living room. "Soos, budge up I want to sit here with Y/N." Mabel commanded. I chuckled at the same Mabel as I left. I was glad nothing was different. "Hey guess what? Dipper is d-"She paused in the middle as dipper strolled in whistling. I waited for him to notice me. "Hey Mabel why did I hear screami- Oh! Y/N you're here!" He dived in for a hug. The force was so powerful I toppled over laughing. Mabel helped me up," You okay Y/N? Dipper is so fat he can push you down with a hug you see." Dipper became rosy red," Shut up Mabel!" We all chuckled. I thought the group was complete until Pacifica walked down the steps. "Urghh, What. Is. Going. On. Down. Here?" She asked in a snooty voice. "Hi Pacifica, I'm Y/N. do you remember me?" "Urghh, yeah. You're one of Mabel's loser friends. Anyway, this summer you can't hang out with Dipper because I'm spending the time with him. Y'know, since he's MY boyfriend." A dagger just went through my heart. Pain. "Mabel, finish what you were going to say." Mabel cleared her voice," I was going to say Dipper is dating Pacifica…" Another dagger went through my heart. Why was this so painful, it wasn't like I liked dipper in that way… or was it? "Anyway, hahehe… Pacifica, I told you not every day is going to be me and you. I need my own time and time with Mabel and Y/N." Pacifica scowled," So what? You'd choose Y/N and Mabel over me? I don't even know who I'm talking to." She stomped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity falls. Dipper x Pacifica, dipper x reader chapter 2

Dipper chased after her. "Hey Y/N want to do fun stuff without him?" Mabel asked. I didn't know if we were going to be safe but I was angry at dipper so I nodded my head. He deserved to be left out of the fun. Mabel dragged me upstairs. She sat on dippers bed but I sat on the floor because I felt uncomfortable sitting on his bed, I mean we're 15 now, it's weird. Mabel didn't care though. She grabbed the journal and flicked through the pages. "Oh lookie! It's a unihorse! Let's go find that! It says it hides in the gravity falls forest." I chuckled.

"Y'know, I've been waiting for you to get back. Dipper hasn't touched the journal ever since he started dating Pacifica. I have no one else to go with since Candy and Grenda have gone on a holiday together… I hate Pacifica, well not her but when dipper is around her."

"I hate her whenever… Urhhh! I mean-"Mabel giggled. I didn't know why. "Yeah…." I chuckled. She took out her grappling hook and a pendant with a crystal which has the journal hand carved into it. She put it around my neck. "Welcome back Y/N!" she said softly. We went out of the mystery shack and walked to the forest.

The forceful wind blew my raven black hair into my face. We walked for a good 10 mins or so and saw something glowing in the distance. "Shhh! I think we've found the unihorse! Come on!" We got our net to the ready and crept to the light. We turned around the tree closing our eyes and threw the net. I opened my eyes and saw not a unihorse but a giant monster. I screamed like all of my nightmares were in one. I didn't look it in its eyes.

"Y/N RUN!" I was frozen in the spot, I had never felt fear like this before. Mabel grabbed my hand and dragged me. It started chasing us as we ran for our lives. I ran as fast as I could not looking back. Mabel was out of my sight as she ran quicker but I knew she was waiting for me outside of the forest but suddenly. I tripped. My ankle twisted and I was hopeless. I looked into the monsters eyes and I started to get dizzy.

'_Dipper? Mabel? Mum? Dad? ANYONE?!' I woke up in a pitch black room. But no one was there and I was all alone. I started to walk and saw everyone I loved reaching their hands out to me but as I reached to grab their hands they faded away. I started to cry, was this my worst nightmare? To be all alone? The blackness started to devour me and I became one with them. I started to suffocate and was gasping for air…_

I came back to my senses but I was not alone with the monster anymore. He was there protecting me. Dipper. His hat was by my side and I knew he had ran to save me. The monster ran off. "Dipper?" I wanted to see if it was really him. I started to cry of joy. "Y/N are you stupid? You don't get it do you? I'm not always going to be there for you. Try and be more responsible." I didn't want to hear that from him, was he angry? "Stop it. Please stop being angry, it's alright, you don't have to help me or save me anymore. You've done enough. Go away." I didn't know what came over me but sudden anger struck and I couldn't stop speaking. He picked up his hat and stormed off. '_Wait, I didn't mean that… dipper, I need you.' _I stood up and tried chasing after him.

I was back at the mystery shack and Wendy was there. I hadn't seen her in a while. I wanted to call her name but Dipper was there and I didn't want to interrupt them. I went up to Mabel and dipper's room expecting to meet Mabel there. "Oh Y/N I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry I left you there, I thought you were right behind me… I'm so glad you're alive." Dipper strolled into the room. I had to tell him that I was sorry. "Dipper… I-"

"I know, you hate me and you want me to go away, I get it." '_No! That's not it, I wish I could tell you what I saw in that monsters eyes, I wish I could tell you what I really feel… I… love you. I know that now."_


End file.
